bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Katsuki Bakugo
Katsuki Bakugou (爆豪勝己, Bakugō Katsuki) is the deuteragonist of the series. Appearance He has ash brown spiky hair and wears a button shirt with long pants. His hero costume are composed of a black sleeveless V-neck shirt with an orange X with the top half boarders his shirt collar. His costume also has a seemingly metallic neck brace fashioned and used as a collar with with three holes in both sides, sleeves reach from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His belt, which also carries grenades, holds up his baggy pants with knee-guards. He occasionally wears his hero mask that has large flare-shaped cloth Personality Katsuki is a very crude and aggressive person that has a tendency of bullying Izuku Midoriya, who he also treats in some ways as a rival. Brutal and bloodthirsty, he smiles eerily when he's put into battle. While battling, his personality reflects his fighting style. His brutish way of fighting is shown through the Battle Trial: mercilessly assaulting Izuku and having no regard for nearby objects, merely destroying them with his power. Despite this, he's quite talented in fighting, able to use his quirk to not only destroy, but to maneuver around the battlefield. While not the most mentally stable hero-in-training, nor having the image of one, he knows who his enemies and allies are. Cold to his allies -though not to the extent of friendly fire-, but colder and brutal to his enemies. As the series progresses, his outbursts become less aggressive, usually becoming more comical, as he mostly gets angry at even small things like teasing. With that in mind, Bakugou seems to mature slowly, but is still quite cold and distant. He has a superiority complex and wants to be first and the best at everything. He doesn't like when people look down on him, as if they were superior ''to him; thus, it diminishes his already short fuse. Despite his extreme arrogance, he also thinks of people such as Izuku Midoriya as an obstacle on his path to becoming the greatest hero. Because of his complex, he's implied to be anti-social; he couldn't remember anyone's quirks despite a few days after he entered Yuuei. History Past Katsuki and Izuku have lived in the same neighborhood since childhood and thus, have been childhood friends since their youngest age. Katsuki had always been praised by the teachers and other people, and had always been the best at everything, as he has a powerful quirk. He would always bully Izuku because the latter was "quirkless" and couldn't do anything right. He always felt superior and thought that nobody would ever be better than him. Entrance Exam Arc When walking into the front of Yuuei Katsuki sees Izuku also walking in. He confronts him by telling him to get out of his way and walks passed him. Later in the auditorium in Yuuei, he sits next to Izuku and tells him to "shut it" because Izuku is yelling about Present Mic being Examiner. Katsuki then gets mad when Present Mic tells them that they can't attack other examinees because he really wanted to crush Izuku. Later during Plus Ultra, Katsuki can be seen destroying multiple enemies. Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Katsuki uses his quirk to launch a ball the farthest and become ranked on how long strong and how useful it is. He uses Explosion and launches it. When he sees Izuku Midoriya use his quirk, he becomes shocked and furious, as he cannot believe that Izuku has a Quirk. He tries to attack Izuku out of anger, but Shouta stops him from doing so. Battle Trial Arc Katsuki is teamed with Tenya IIda as the villains team and assigned the mission to stop the heroes team consisting of Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka. Katsuki ambushes Izuku and uses Explosion on Izuku. Izuku grabs his arm and then throws him on the ground. After Izuku tells Katsuki that he has analysed and taken notes (the same notes Katsuki blew up and threw away in the past) on many Heroes including him. He announces that he is no longer the "Deku" who was a loser, but the "Deku" who's vibe is never giving up, much to Katsuki's fury. Izuku tries to use the Capturing Weapon on Katsuki's leg, but Katsuki breaks free using his Quirk. Knowing he's at a disadvantage, Izuku retreats in order to think of a strategy.Afterwards, Katsuki finds Izuku and uses his bracer that has been storing up a lot of sweat to cause a huge Explosion, destroying a large portion of the building. However, Izuku manages to survive the blast and calls Katsuki insane for doing that, but a seathing Katsuki demands that Izuku use his Quirk. All Might tells Katsuki that if he uses another huge Explosion like that he will disqualify him and Tenya, much to Katsuki's anger, but decides to resort to fist fighting. Izuku and Katsuki continue thei r fight, with Izuku trying to land a punch on Katsuki, but Katsuki launches himself behind Izuku using an Explosion and uses another Explosion to hit Izuku's back. Katsuki then hits Izuku's right arm, grabs it and throws him into the ground. Izuku is unable to think of a strategy in the midst of battle due to Katsuki not giving him any openings and realises that Katsuki is simply far stronger than he is. Izuku decides to use his Quirk and informs Ochako to grab onto something. Instead of hitting Katsuki, Izuku aims his Detroit Smash into the ceiling, destroying the fifth floor's ground, but Izuku is forced to take the full brunt of Katsuki's Explosion. Although Izuku was unable to defeat Katsuki, it did distract Tenya long enough for Ochako to grab the fake Nuclear Bomb, allowing both Izuku and Ochako to win, shocking Katsuki. Katsuki is in disbelief that he lost to Izuku. All Might All Might approaches Katsuki, telling him that its time for his critique. He tells Katsuki that it doesn't matter whether he won or lost, but that he takes one look back, reflect on his experience and move on with life. Katsuki is seen outside school, but Izuku approaches him, telling him that he obtained his Quirk from someone else. Not believing him, Katsuki tells him that he lost fair and square and states to him that he still dreams of becoming the best of the best. All Might then appears before Katsuki, trying to counsel him on self-confidence, although he is told in response by Katsuki that he will surpass him as well, thus All Might decides to leave Katsuki alone. Ultimate Space & Jams Arc Katsuki is approached by reporters, asking him if he is the person from the sludge man incident, but he ignores them. In class, Shouta Aizawa reprimands Katsuki, telling him to stop acting like a 7-year old as he is wasting his talent being like that. At the end of the class elections, Katsuki is angered to see that people voted for Izuku. When the villains appear at the U.S.J, Katsuki is seen evacuating with his class, but Black Mist uses his Qurk to warp Katsuki, along with Eijirou, to the Ruins Zone area of the U.S.J. They easily defeat the villains there. He and Eijirou discuss what to do next, with Katsuki saying that he is going to fight Black Mist since he is the villains' escape route. One of the villains try to attack Katsuki from behind, but Katsuki easily stops and defeats the villain. Katsuki is about to leave, but Eijirou decides to go with him having started to believe in him. Katsuki then appears before Black Mist, striking him with a punch and then restrains him. His effort along with Shouto allows All Might to escape from Noumu's clutches. Katsuki is forced to let go of Black Mist when Noumu tries to attack him, evading him in the process. After the Villain Alliance is defeated, Katsuki is seen with his class. Sports Festival Arc Katsuki is seen confronting a crowd of students that is blocking his path, angrily telling them to go away, which angers one of the students from the General Education Department. On the day of the Sports Festival in the waiting room, Katsuki sees Shouto confront Izuku. After Izuku declares that he will do his best, Katsuki is seen grunting quietly. Katsuki then walks out with his class to the Sports Festival. After being called to the stage due to placing first in the Entrance Exam, he calmly declare s that he will place first, which causes the classes from the other departments to rebuke at him. After the Obstacle Race starts, Katsuki avoids Shouto's ice and boosts himself ahead with his Explosion, using it to jump over the humongous robots and head to the next obstacle which is the Fall. Katsuki manages to get across the Fall and after entering the land mine field, he blasts ahead to the lead with his Explosion since the land mines don't mean anything to him thanks to his Quirk, which allows him to catch up with Shouto who is in the lead. He asks Shouto if he issued his war declaration to the wrong rival. Both he and Shouto get into a brief scuffle for the lead position. Katsuki then watches Izuku flying towards him and Shouto. Izuku manages to pass them, which makes Katsuki angry. Katsuki manages to catch up to him, but Izuku uses his metal plate to blow dust into his eyes, stopping him momentarily, allowing Izuku to place first. Katsuki then crosses the finish line, placing third, allowing him to participate in the second event which is the Human Cavalry Battle but is angry that once again Izuku beat him. Many of his classmates want to team up with him for the Human Cavalry Battle, but asks what their Quirks are (having seemingly forgotten), much to their surprise. Eijirou asks Katsuki to team up with him, saying that he can withstand the recoils of his explosions and declares that they will get Izuku's ten million points, which sparks Katsuki's interest. Quirk '"Explosion"' - The power to make his sweat into something similar to nitroglycerin, then it detonates to create explosions. The more Katsuki sweats, the stronger his explosions become. So far, the signature use of his quirk are through his hands; usually between punches or to shroud his fist with explosive energy. Moves *'"Blast Rush Turbo (Move)": Katsuki throws his hands backwards and that causes an explosion in his palms, to propel himself. This move was first used during the 50 meter dash of the quirk apprehension test in Chapter 6. Equipment * "[[Grenadier Bracers|'''Grenadier Bracers]]": An adjustment added to Katsuki's hero costume that stores his nitroglycerin like sweat, once filled he can pull the grenade pin in order to release a large blast. As shown when he fought Izuku in the Heroes vs Villains test. It has enough explosive power to destroy all parts of the building within its blast radius. This move was first used during the Battle Trial arc in Chapter 9. Battles Relationships Izuku Midoriya Katsuki and Izuku were playmates during their childhood, but Katsuki always considered the latter as a hindrance, an obstacle, in his path to become the greatest hero. Although he felt he was superior to Izuku, there are times where he had a feeling that Izuku was making fun of him by saving him or "hiding the fact that he had a quirk all this time". Eijirou Kirishima Trivia * Katsuki's nickname is "Kacchan". * He loves spicy food. * He loves mountain climbing. * According to the vol 1 omake, Bakugou was supposed to be a natural born genius, and a very kind and gentle character, but the author decided to make him an unpleasant character instead. * He's student no.17 in Class 1-A. * Katsuki ranked first during the Entrance Exam and third during the Quirk Apprehension Test. * His name is composed of "爆"(baku) from "爆破" (bakuha) meaning "explosion" and "勝" (katsu) from "勝つ" (katsu), "to win". Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A